Life As Me
by Jackels
Summary: Courtney is a lawyer in New York fighting to get Duncan in jail for being a drug dealer. When she starts to get text and someone tries to kill her, she begins to think that she is getting onto something bigger. Also has Harold, Bridgette, Jo, Geoff, and more to come!


**Hey! Hope that you like this!**

Courtney Mason was a lawyer at a big time law firm in New York. She was currently trying to prove that a man was having a drug deal.

"Courtney!" Elise says, Elise was Courtney's assistant.

"What is it?" Courtney asks.

"We have someone here who would like to talk to you." Elise says.

"Who is it?" Courtney asks.

"It's…. um…" Elise says.

"Elise?" Courtney says, she gets up and looks outside her door to see Duncan Havana sitting in a waiting chair playing with a pocket knife.

"What would you like Mr. Havana?" Courtney asks.

"I would like to settle this suing from Harold McGrady." Duncan says as he walks inside.

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss this with you unless I have Mr. McGrady tell me that I can." Courtney says.

"Well, I'm not leaving till I get that suing out of the way." Duncan says.

"I'm sorry, please leave before I have to get my security guard in here, unless you would like to help me in any way." Courtney says.

"Well, Courtney you have really changed after that…" Duncan says. "After I got with Gwen you really changed. Trent is still writing songs about Gwen in his music."

"Duncan, please leave… now." Courtney says.

Courtney wanted Duncan in jail more than anything, after he cheated on her with Gwen during their Total Drama days. She had little things ever since, but never got serious. Every single time that the show got together, Duncan stayed away from it, he knew that there would be a fight or something.

"Fine." Duncan says. "But next time I see you, I won't be asking nicely."

"By the way," Courtney asks. "Are you a Gwen still going at it or are you still trying to cheat without her knowing?"

"Courtney," Duncan says. "Are you sure that you are over me?"

"Duncan, why would you ask that? You know that I'm over that after the last time that I got you into jail!"

To be honest, Courtney still didn't know after five years of Total Drama. She was still trying to figure out whether or not she was over it.

"Good-bye Courtney." Duncan says.

As Duncan walks away, he looks back with those sad eyes and walks away.

She was a mess and Duncan just made it worse. The only reason that she took this case was because she wanted Duncan in jail just as bad as Harold, even though her and Harold weren't buddies.

She couldn't think anymore, it was twelve and she had a few hours left.

"Elise, what else do I have today?"

"You have a lunch date with Bridgette, and then tonight you were going to meet with Chris."

Chris always wanted Courtney to come on the show as a guest to have a challenge or to come back to compete. She always went to the high class dinners, but always turned him down.

"Cancel with Bridgette, but don't cancel with Chris,"

"Of course."

"I'm leaving, if anyone calls tell them I'm out, unless it's Harold, then put him threw to my cell."

"Ok Courtney."

As Courtney left the office she sees Cameron. He was a normal visitor, always getting help getting people to help with him products; he designed new phones and computers.

She grabbed a cab that took her to help house. The doorman, Louis, was as nice as ever. She always tipped him nice because when she was sad he cheered her up.

When she got to her room on the twelfth floor, her neighbors door was wide open. She knew something was wrong because the cleaners were only there on Monday… it's Thursday.

"Marty?" Courtney called out.

She walked into the room to see broken glass and blood. She grabbed her phone and called the police, but before she could she heard someone in the bathroom.

"Hello?" Courtney asked. "Marty?"

"Hello Courtney," Someone in a hood smiles. "I knew that you would come home after that."

"Stay away from me!" Courtney shouts.

"I will tell everyone everything." The person says walking closer. "Also, sorry about Marty, I thought this would scare you more."

"No, stay away from me!" Courtney says as she runs out of the room and gets to the stairs with the person right behind her.

She was now regretting wearing high heels as she ran down the stairs to the eleventh floor where she hoped that Geoff was home.

She banged on the door quickly with the person getting to the floor and sprinting down the hallway.

Geoff opened the door and Courtney bulleted inside and locked the door.

Geoff stood their with wide open eyes.

"What are you doing?" Geoff says.

"Someone broke into Marty, the guy who lives next to me, apartment because he thought it was mine! I don't know if Marty is ok, I saw blood."

"Did you call 911?" Geoff asks.

"No, they was too close, I wouldn't have had time."

"Well, that's number one right now."

Geoff called the police while Courtney got some water.

Geoff and Bridgette were still together and engaged after five years of dating. Courtney wishes that Duncan had been that way back on the island.

The sound of a key going into the door shot up Courtney with a glass in her hand ready to smash.

"Geoff!" The person says opening the door says.

Courtney brought down the glass, but in the last second it was a wide-eyed Bridgette.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette you have to help!"

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Someone broke into Marty's apartment!" Courtney says.

"Wait…. I just saw a man in a hood leaving, he was in a rush." Bridgette says.

"He thought that it was my apartment, I really don't want to think about what would have happened if he did get into my apartment."

"Don't think about that."

Geoff walked into the room and set down the phone. "The police are on there way, Courtney I don't think that you should be the one on that case. That's what this is all about in the long run."

"What am I going to do leave the one thing that could get him out of my life forever?" Courtney asks.

"No, you are going to leave and take a few days off." Geoff says. "It's the best thing to do."

"No, I'm taking this head on," Courtney says. "If Duncan thinks that it's going to scare my away, I'm going to just work harder."

"Courtney, you need to be careful." Bridgette says.

"I know… but he showed up again at work." Courtney says.

"You need to get rid of him!" Bridgette says.

"I will. Tomorrow I'm going to get the security guard to not let him in anymore." Courtney says.

"Good, now you are sleeping here tonight, and I'm sure that Geoff can go get you some clothes from your apartment if you want." Bridgette says.

"I can get them, but I'd like you to come with me." Courtney says.

"Wait…" Geoff says. "How do we know it was Duncan?"

Suddenly a knock comes from the door.

"Hello?" Bridgette asks.

"Hi, Bridgette, it's Brick."

"Oh, right!" Bridgette says. "Is everything ok?"

"Marty, was found with a bleeding head wound, but it's non fatal, just a headache." Brick says.

"Oh thank god!" Courtney says. "What now?"

"Well, whoever is was now being looked for by Jo…" Brick says. "And we will need to hear your side of the story."

Courtney told him everything, from the case, the visits at work, and the brake in.

"From now on I want a officer with you at work and everywhere you go." Brick says.

"That's not needed, I only need someone to take me to work." Courtney says.

"You want someone to take you to work and that's it?" Brick asks. "Sounds like you just don't want to use a cab."

"I walk and I don't want him to get me." Courtney says. "I only take a cab when my feet hurt and when I am stressed."

"Ok." Brick says getting up. "That can be arranged."

"Thanks Brick for everything." Courtney says.

"Your welcome, they will be caught." Brick says. "By the way, you can go to her house now, I will go with you."

Courtney, Brick, and Bridgette went up to her house, before she got the door open she saw Marty going down the elevator followed by Helen, his girlfriend crying.

"Marty!" Courtney shouts. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Marty says. "But I want to bring this guy down."

"Will do" Courtney and Brick say at the same time."

Marty is taken down the elevator as they all pile into her house to see it completely destroyed.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette says.

Courtney finds the picture of her mother and her at a fair.

"We have another brake in next door." Brick says into the walkie-talkie "Courtney, get what you need, this is now a crime scene."

"Is something burning?" Bridgette asks.

Courtney runs to her bedroom to see her bed, clothes, and closet all on fire.

"Courtney…." Bridgette says. "Let's go, you can just use my stuff, let's go."

Bridgette pulls Courtney out of her apartment with her crying.

Brick has the fire department in her home in a few minutes only to see a few things left. On the wall was painted love you in big letters.

"I can't take this." Courtney says. "I think that I'm going to be with you guys for a while."

"Me too." Bridgette says with a chuckle.

Just then Courtney gets a text from a blocked number

A Flame Stars A Fire, let's see what kind of fire this makes.

-The Friendly Foe


End file.
